Stealth Hunter
The Stealth Hunter was a flying Battle Machine used by the Exo-Force team. It was commonly piloted by Hikaru until he received the Silent Strike, at which point it was used by various unnamed members of Exo-Force. History The Stealth Hunter was the first battle machine that Hikaru piloted in combat. It was the battle machine which made the most trips to the Robot side of the mountain. It was used to rescue Takeshi's family, and also participated in the raid on the robots’ computer core and Ryo’s rescue. The Stealth Hunter was the first Human Battle Machine to control a Sonic Phantom, using a weakness revealed by Yukio, during the inventor/pilot’s rescue. The Stealth Hunter was taken from Hikaru as punishment for his unwise solo flight into Robot territory. However, he was given the Silent Strike as a replacement. The Stealth Hunters were subsequently mass produced, used by many flying members of Exo-Force. Hikaru’s unit was most likely reconstructed and added to the force. Information The Stealth Hunter was fast and maneuverable, but lightly armored compared to the heavier ground Battle Machines. It had the ability to engage ‘stealth mode', making it invisible to almost all forms of detection. It was once disassembled and combined with the Grand Titan to make the Mountain Warrior. It was also rebuilt once, after sustaining heavy damage, into the Blazing Hunter using parts from wrecked Fire Vultures. Set Information * Released: 2006 * Price: '''$15 USD * '''Item Number: 7700 * Pieces: 164 * Alternative Model: Stealth Wasp * Combinations: Mountain Warrior ; Blazing Hunter ; Robot Reaper 1.0 Appearances * Exo-Force Online Comic 0: The First Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 1: On the Mysterious Sentai Mountain * Exo-Force Online Comic 2: Takeshi and Hikaru continue the battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 3: Hikaru's Mission * Exo-Force Online Comic 4: A Fierce Fight * Exo-Force Online Comic 5: Ryo's Experiment (mentioned only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 6: Training Day * Exo-Force Online Comic 7: Dark Storm Rising (flashback only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 8: Against the Odds! * Exo-Force Online Comic 9: The Blaze of Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 10: A Desperate Plan * Exo-Force Online Comic 11: The Rescue * Exo-Force Online Comic 12: All-Out Attack! * Exo-Force Online Comic 13: Assault on Robot H.Q. * Exo-Force Online Comic 16: Into the mountain * Exo-Force Online Comic 17: Bridge Walker vs. White Lightning (on a screen) * Exo-Force Online Comic 18: Beginning of the End (simulation only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 22: Origin of EXO-FORCE! (flashback only) * Exo-Force Online Comic 24: Eyes of the Enemy * Exo-Force Online Comic 25: The Final Battle * Exo-Force Online Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! * Exo-Force Book 1: Escape from Sentai Mountain * Exo-Force Book 2: Attack of the Robots Gallery Aiming at a Stealth Hunter.jpg|A Stealth Hunter Stealth Hunter in action.jpg|A Stealth Hunter in action! Two Stealth Hunters, a Grand Titan and a Uplink against the Robots!.jpg|Two Stealth Hunters, a Grand Titan and a Uplinks defending the City! The Supernova with a Stealth Hunter.jpg|A Stealth Hunter with the Supernova 1273645859361.jpg|Concept art The Stealth Hunter.jpg 6344187186793750007700stk01.gif|7700 - Sticker sheet. External Links Official Review by Joev14 Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2006 Category:Battle Machines